Twin tinkle
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Twincest Saga/Kanon. Où les sentiments, les interrogations, se mêlent aux désirs pour laisser finalement la place à l'acte charnel.


**/!\ Présence de Lemon. Oui c'est un Twincest certains peuvent trouver ça choquant et dégoûtant mais je l'ai fait. Alors si ça vous répugne ne lisez pas ****cette fic... Vous** **êtes prévenus ;)**

* * *

Au dessus du lit :

Tu es ma vie, ma moitié, mon univers. Sans toi je ne suis qu'un demi-homme, un moins que rien. C'est toi qui me donne la force d'avancer depuis toujours, de me dépasser, de m'améliorer. Quand tu me souris j'entrevois un autre monde, le tiens, plein de compassion. Je me vois en toi aussi… Et quand je te regarde, parfois, souvent je vois la blessure, la cassure, un tas de choses que je voudrais ignorer. Le Mal incarné, le tiens, le mien, le nôtre. Je déteste y voir mes propres failles, mes défauts. Je voudrais ne plus les regarder en face, ces abjectes choses que j'ai faites aux autres, à toi également. Toi, mon propre frère, mon âme sœur…

J'aimerais te garder pour moi, te retenir prisonnier de notre chambre pour que personne d'autre ne puisse profiter de ta bénéfique présence… Si je pouvais recommencer notre vie depuis le début, je te cacherais aux yeux de tous pour ne t'avoir que pour moi seul. Je suis égoïste et je l'ai toujours été.

Je t'ai tellement aimé que je t'ai poussé à bout, je t'ai fait sombrer dans la folie. Pourquoi tu me délaissais à la fin ? Aussi ! C'est ta faute ! A toi seul ! C'est ta faute si je t'ai fais subir cette torture psychologique ! Il ne fallait pas m'abandonner pour ton armure, pour tes amis, pour devenir le dirigeant, pour ta propre gloire !

Mais Saga, je t'aime si fort que j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras et de t'embrasser ! ! ! Tu vois à quoi j'en suis réduit ? C'est minable, dégoûtant ! Je ne devrais pas ressentir ces choses pour toi ! Tu es mon propre frère ! Mon jumeau, comment je fais pour éprouver ce désir malsain envers toi ? Quand je te regarde dormir si paisiblement comme un chaton ronronnant dans les mamelles de sa mère, j'ai envie de m'allonger sur ton corps, de te couvrir de mes baisers… Je ne veux pas que tu sortes aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que tu ailles les voir… Tous ! Ils te veulent tous Saga, tu ne le vois donc pas !? L'effet que tu produis sur eux ? Ils te convoitent tous, ils veulent ton amitié, ton admiration, tes conseils, ton amour.

Tu vas aller voir qui hein ?

Mû, quand il te regarde il a un air d'imbécile heureux, comme un enfant qui attend le père Noël. Et toi tu es le plus fabuleux des cadeaux.

Shaka, quand tu entres dans son temple son aura s'illumine, je le ressens en bas. Même si lui ferme les yeux, il se rassasie de ton cosmos. Il t'emmène dans son monde, t'entraine dans sa rocambolesque méditation où il se délecte de pouvoir s'insinuer dans tes pensées les plus secrètes.

Aiolos, quand il te serre dans ses bras feignant une étreinte amicale il ment. Il te ment ! Je le vois je ne suis pas fou ! Il en profite de ta culpabilité envers lui pour t'accaparer encore et encore. Vous vous remémorez vos souvenirs d'adolescents. Il t'enlève à moi lui !

Shura, son calme apparent est un leurre ! Au fond de lui il bouillonne de te faire sien. Il te dévisage avec ses petits yeux de fouine pleins d'admiration. Il t'a toujours servi du mieux qu'il l'a pu. Même aux Enfers, il se collait à toi ! C'est ton petit toutou fidèle. Il n'attend que de te ronger comme un os à moelle !

Aphrodite, lui il n'essaie même pas de dissimuler ses sentiments ni son attirance pour toi. Il me débecte, avec ses sous-entendus, ses tentatives d'approches, ses gestes qui te frôlent. Il ose toucher ta peau ! La mienne ! Avec sa moue aguicheuse, équivoque. Quand tu reviens de chez lui, tu redescends systématiquement avec un bouquet de roses rouges, il n'en offre à personne d'autre, ça veut tout dire…

Shion, oui le Pope en personne ! Tu l'as tué de tes mains, mais ça ne l'empêche pas de te faire quérir pour un oui pour un nan… Il a toujours besoin de toi aussi ! Il ne peut donc pas se débrouiller tout seul ? Il a son ancien disciple au pire ! Il veut quoi ce vieux vicieux ? Il convoite ta jeunesse, ta sensibilité… Il me fait peur. Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec Shion, il est trop sage, trop intelligent, trop imposant, et trop beau…

Ne vas pas en Enfer Saga, parce que là bas également tu ferais des heureux. Les spectres te voleraient à moi.

* * *

Tu dors encore, j'en profite pour poser ma main sur ton dos, je la fais descendre jusqu'à ta chute de rein, elle est si sensuelle… J'enlève ce drap trop gênant, je découvre tes fesses. Je me pose dessus indécemment, j'ai peur que tu te réveilles à ce moment là mais c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Je les touches à ma guise, aucun témoin ne pourra divulguer ce que je viens de faire. J'en veux plus, ça m'attise encore plus ! Je me force à adopter des gestes délicats, je les frôle, j'en joue, je passe et repasse sur ces dunes offertes.

Je m'agenouille au dessus de toi, tu es toujours endormi sur le ventre. Je caresse cette fois-ci ta chevelure similaire à la mienne. J'ai honte, j'ai une boule énorme dans mon ventre, elle grossie. J'ai le feu aux joues, c'est mal ce que je fais. J'ai honte et aussi… J'ai envie, trop envie… A la fois mes mains me répugnent mais en même temps elles me gâtent. Tes cheveux sont si soyeux… Je me penche pour mieux les sentir… Je prends une mèche avec laquelle je m'amuse. Je la fais glisser entre mes doigts, je la porte vers ma bouche pour la passer devant. Je ressens un frisson me parcourir la nuque. Ton odeur est exquise. J'ai chaud, de plus en plus chaud, j'arrive plus à me contrôler… Si ça continu tu vas me voir entrain de m'exciter sur toi !

Mince, je ne peux toujours pas stopper cet acte abject que je suis entrain de te faire. C'est si délicieux… Je commence à sombrer dans les abîmes d'un plaisir ignoble. Attends ! Une seconde ! Reprends-toi Kanon purée ! Tu ne vas pas… Merde si !

Je parcours tes épaules larges, une fois de plus ton dos, moi je suis toujours sur toi, te dominant. Et toi tu dors encore… Comment se fait-il ? Tu devrais te réveiller, cela devrait te déranger… Est-ce que tu ne le ferais pas exprès pour me laisser à loisir le plaisir de te toucher ? Ce plaisir coupable qui est le mien. Je ne sais pas… Je prends sur moi pour ne pas me frotter contre tes sublimes fesses, ça irait bien trop loin…

J'ai les joues cramoisies à ce stade. Je sens la fièvre monter dans tout mon corps, ça ne passera pas. Je me penche sur toi, et au creux de ton cou je commence à y déposer mes baisers ardents, ma langue cherche cette peau délicate. Je t'embrasse ! Je t'embrasse ça y est ! C'est un tourbillon qui me déchire les entrailles. Encore, des baisers, m'abreuver de l'odeur de toi. Je passe ma joue contre ton oreille, je mordille ton lobe. Mes mains descendent sur tes hanches, elles les pressent de plus en plus. J'embrasse ta nuque, ta chevelure, tout, tout, tout ! Je ne pense à plus rien, plus de ce que tu vas découvrir bientôt, de ce que j'ai fais. Je ne pense pas à la morale, aux autres, plus rien ne compte.

Saga, j'ai envie de toi à cet instant, si seulement nous n'étions pas frères ! Je t'aime et je te déteste ! Je me déteste d'être faible, je suis vraiment un démon comme ils disent ! J'arrive à corrompre le plus noble des chevaliers d'Athéna ! Mon souffle s'intensifie, mon membre durcit contre le creux de tes reins, j'espère que tu le sens malgré mes réticences. Je commence à me mouvoir sur toi. Réveilles-toi ! Réveilles-toi pour que tu puisses m'arrêter !

Réveilles-toi pour que je puisse continuer ! Je gémis de plus en plus, les sons sortent tout seuls de ma gorge, c'est si bon cette sensation, cette volupté que tu dégages. Je crois que ton corps est chaud aussi… Est-ce une impression ? Ma bouche dévore tes épaules, ton dos, tout ce qu'elle trouve sur son chemin. Elle continue sa route jusqu'à cette zone interdite. Cette fois-ci je m'empare de ces collines savoureuses, je plante mes dents dedans, les lèches, les embrassent maintes et maintes fois. Je ne peux plus m'en décoller.

Allez, réveilles-toi ! Je prononce ton nom comme un supplicié. Tu râles, tu ouvres un œil, je te tourne face à moi. Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter ton regard outré, ou réprobateur, ou horrifié ! Mais, j'ai hâte de voir tes yeux emplis de désir pour moi, ta bouche me dictant de la prendre… Je ne sais absolument pas ce que je vais trouver sur ton visage comme expression… Ca me terrifie, je ferme les yeux si forts !

* * *

J'ai les yeux clos, et mes mains entravent tes poignets, pour que tu ne puisses plus m'arrêter. Je m'abats sur ta bouche comme un aigle sur sa proie. Vite, pour que tu n'es pas le temps de parler ! Vite, pour que je puisse encore profiter de toi. Oui, c'est lâche, et alors, je m'en fous ! Cette fois-ci enfin pour la première fois de ma vie je la prends ! Elle n'est qu'à moi ! Cette délicieuse bouche. Je suce tes lèvres, les pincent entre les miennes, je veux l'explorer de fond en comble comme un explorateur qui découvre un nouveau monde. Je passe ma langue dessus à présent. Tout c'est enchainé si rapidement. Je les prends encore et encore, je repasse sans cesse ma langue contre tes pétales pâles. Je force le passage je n'y tiens plus, je découvre cette entre mystérieuse, dans laquelle j'ai voulu entrer des centaines de fois… Je plaque carrément la mienne contre la tienne, comme si je te ranimais. Elles sont scellées à présent, plus rien ne pourra les défaire. Pas même toi, Saga… Je lâche tes poignets et pose mes mains de chaque côté de ton beau visage. Je m'agrippe à tes cheveux comme si ma vie en dépendait, je sens… Je sens des larmes ruisselées le longs de mes joues. J'ai conscience que je suis un immonde frère, c'est le plus horrible des actes que je suis entrain te de faire subir ! Pire que tout ce que j'ai pu te faire par le passé !

Je ne mérite pas ton amour fraternel, d'ailleurs je doute qu'après « ça » je le possède encore…

Tant pis ! Foutu pour foutu ! Je redouble de plus belle la pression à laquelle je te contrains, ma langue s'insinuant toujours plus profondément dans ta bouche. J'ai envie de te faire étouffer, tant ma passion pour toi est dévorante !

J'ai envie de t'aimer, et de te tuer.

Mon bassin ondoie contre le tien, c'est une jouissance sans nom que tu me fais connaître malgré toi… Mes mouvements se saccadent, je perds la tête. Tu ne me repousses pas… Tu ne me repousses donc pas !?

Je sens tout à coup sur mes yeux tes pouces qui font pression… Tu me forces à les ouvrir… Non… Non, je ne veux pas ! Ne m'oblige pas… Cela signifierait que je devrais arrêter ma divine torture… Je pleure. Mes larmes tombent sur tes joues, j'entre aperçois entre le voile de gouttelettes enfin ton visage… Il… Il… Il ne semble pas avoir l'air d'y avoir une expression d'aversion, ni de colère… Pas de haine… Pas de choc… Tes yeux expriment de la compassion ! ! ! Il semblerait que tu me comprennes. Est-ce vraiment possible ? On dirait que tu éprouve de l'empathie pour moi. Ton sourire ce fait doux amer.

Je voudrais parler mais mes mots meurent aux bords de mes lèvres. Je n'arrive à rien articuler. C'est brouillon. Tu portes ton index sur celles-ci pour m'indiquer de me taire, cela semble inutile. Tu passes tes doigts sur ma bouche, tout doucement. Ta main caresse mon visage, elle le prend en entier comme pour me calmer. Elle est si chaude… Si agréable. Puis tes doigts rentrent d'un coup dans ma bouche, ma propre bouche ! Comment est-ce possible !? Tu me donnes ton accord ? Je les déguste délicieusement, un à un. Je les mange comme un affamé, puis je sens ta deuxième main parcourir mon dos, ma cuisse, mes fesses, comme moi je l'ai fais quelques minutes plutôt.

Toi non plus tu ne dis rien. C'est un accord tacite que tu m'as offert, j'en profiterais tant que je pourrais. Tu m'incites à intensifier mes mouvements de hanches sur toi. Nos sexes se touchent, le tiens est au même stade de désir que le mien, je n'en reviens pas. Je sens que tu te cambres, tu viens me chercher. Je suis là, je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

On s'embrasse, je suffoque de bonheur, on se touche, ta peau brûle sous la mienne, ta chaleur se répand en moi. De partout je te sens, comme si nous ne faisions plus qu'un… Toi aussi tu gémis, tu t'agrippes à mes hanches, tu enfonces tes ongles dans ma chair. Si c'est là mon châtiment pour t'avoir dévergondé, je l'adopte avec grand plaisir. Continues, ne te gênes pas, fais moi mal pour toute la souffrance que je t'ai causé… Tu écartes les cuisses, enfin, je vais pouvoir m'insinuer au plus profond de ton être. Je remonte légèrement tes genoux, et je me lance, je m'enfonce en toi comme un affreux délice. Tu es si chaud, si doux, c'est vraiment bon de me frayer en toi.

C'est immoral, c'est abominable, c'est honteux mais j'aime ça. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cette émotion avant. Je te sens te cambrer sous ma pression, tes mouvements se calent aux miens, nous sommes à l'unisson. Nous ne formons plus qu'un désormais. Je ne me sens plus sale grâce à toi, grâce à ta bonté, ta générosité, je suis comme lavé de mes péchés. Et je profite de toi encore et encore, je te contemple éprouver du plaisir par ma faute. Tes yeux me suppliant de continuer mon balai incessant. Tu cries mon prénom, c'est inespéré ! Tu me rapproches de toi plus près, je possède une nouvelle fois ta bouche si sensuelle, si je pouvais te dévorer en entier je le ferais sans hésiter.

Ton intimité se resserre sur mon membre surexcité, comme si tu ne voulais plus que je parte, que je quitte cette entre aux milles vices… Il faut que tout ce brasier sorte, je ne supporte plus mes muscles tendus à l'extrême, ta voix suave criant mon prénom, je sens la monté de jouissance arriver… Dans une envolée effrénée je me déverse en toi, dans ce corps qui est pareil au mien. Tu te cabres, toi aussi tu assouvies ta délivrance. Nos cris s'entremêlent, les prénoms s'entrechoquent, les regards s'accrochent, les bouches se cherchent.

Je me dégoûte, je suis heureux… Je t'aime à en crever, je voudrais pouvoir te tuer pour que mon calvaire s'arrête… Mais c'est tellement mieux de pouvoir t'aimer librement, profiter de cette extase.

J'ai honte, je suis libéré, tout se bouscule dans ma tête, je n'arrive plus à penser, seulement à ressentir toute la passion que j'ai pour toi. Je voulais être toi à un point, que finalement je t'ai pris toi. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas, pour l'instant je m'effondre sur ce corps gémellaire et enfoui mon visage dans ta chevelure bleutée, je respire ton parfum, mon parfum.

* * *

En dessous, sur les draps :

Tu es le tourment de ma vie, mon bourreau. Celui qui m'a fait du mal depuis tout petit. Enfant capricieux qui ne voit pas les obligations, les devoirs des autres, les miens… Tu as toujours voulu être le centre de mon attention, tu as tout fait pour cela. Et je dois dire que ça a bien fonctionné. Tu as toujours été le seul être dans mon esprit.

Je t'ai puni, t'ai fait souffrir par vengeance, parce que tu me gênais à un moment donné. J'ai été trop loin, je n'aurais pas dû. Je l'ai regretté au fond de moi au moment où je t'enfermais dans ta prison de roche. Je n'ai pas voulu jeter un dernier regard sur cet air apeuré, perdu. Cela m'aurait renvoyé à ma propre haine, vois-tu, et ça, je n'étais pas prêt à l'affronter… Ni encore aujourd'hui. J'ai effacé tes cris de ma mémoire, j'ai annihilé notre lien de sang. Plus une trace de toi, je voulais te faire disparaître à jamais… Mais en même temps je voulais te garder près de moi… Si seulement ça avait été toi qui me possédait et non cette entité maléfique !

Car malgré ce que tu penses de toi, tu n'es pas maléfique ! Tu es tourmenté, torturé, parce que trop sensible… Et moi je n'ai rien fait pour calmer tes angoisses, au contraire… On s'est fait tellement souffrir toi et moi. Si je pouvais recommencer notre histoire, je te protégerai de toutes mes forces, je te défendrais du monde extérieur ! Tu ne quitterais jamais mes bras.

Tu as toujours été le plus fragile d'entre nous, et moi en grand frère je n'ai pas su tenir mon rôle de protecteur, j'ai manqué à tous mes devoirs envers toi… Pas étonnant que tu es voulu me le faire payer ! Je ne t'en veux pas, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir, tu es ma moitié, la personne qui m'est la plus précieuse en ce monde. Je ne veux pas que les autres te fassent souffrir ! Plus jamais ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes de moi encore, j'ai peur parfois. Quand je suis seul, que je ne ressens pas ta présence, j'ai peur que tu partes loin de moi, que tu retournes dans le sanctuaire sous-marin, là où tu as trouvé ta place et de l'estime. Ils t'admiraient tous là bas, tes généraux des mers, ton dieu… Et moi j'ai été jaloux à en crever ! Je n'ai pas su déceler ta force, ta bravoure. Eux, ils l'ont vu. Comme j'ai été soulagé quand tu l'as quitté, ce tombeau océanique, pour revenir vers moi !

Ta place n'est qu'avec moi, Kanon ! Tu n'as pas le droit de t'éparpiller ailleurs ! N'y retourne pas, pas sans moi ! Ils te mangeaient des yeux, ces requins perfides ! Poséidon, Sorrente, Io, et bien d'autres… Ils voulaient croquer ta peau douce comme on mange une sucrerie. Et toi, ingénu tu n'as rien vu bien entendu. Tu ne t'aies pas aperçu du mal que ça me faisait. Tu fais chavirer bien des cœurs, les entrainant dans ton sillage voluptueux… Tu as même réussi à te faire encenser dans le monde d'en bas. Oui, en Enfer aussi tu as tes courtisans. Et je le maudis, cet autre dragon rampant, à te reluquer comme il le fait, à te traquer ! J'ai envie de le massacrer rien que d'y penser ! J'espère que tu ne succomberas pas, pas à lui ! A personne d'autre à vrai dire… Personne ne te mérite, pas même moi…

Je voudrais… Je voudrais t'avoir rien que pour moi, je sais c'est idiot, nous sommes frères, ce lien nous unira jusqu'à la mort, personne ne pourra le briser. Mais pourtant, j'ai peur c'est bête mais c'est la vérité. Tu pourrais trouver ton bonheur ailleurs, et moi je fais tout pour t'y empêcher. Tu as le droit de partir, tu as le droit d'être enfin heureux, nous sommes que frères, rien de plus, et pourtant c'est tellement fort déjà. Tu es une partie de moi, j'ai été pendant des années la moitié d'un tout, je ne tolérerai pas que ça recommence. En faite, je ne veux pas me l'avouer, mais je t'aime.

C'est normal dirait les gens, nous sommes jumeaux, mais ce n'est pas cela. Ce n'est pas ce genre d'amour dont je parle… C'est un amour… Je n'ose pas le dire même en moi-même… J'ai peur que tu perçoives mes bribes de pensées… En faite, Kanon, c'est un amour incestueux que j'ai pour toi, et ça me retourne le cerveau. Je serais maudit jusqu'au bout ! La seule personne qui me fait vibrer c'est mon propre frère ! Que c'est ironique… C'est peut être ma punition pour tous les méfaits que j'ai commis ? C'est une douce torture que de t'aimer…

Combien de fois j'ai rêvé de te prendre dans mes bras pour te le montrer, mon amour. Pouvoir t'embrasser fougueusement comme on le fait pour sa fiancée… Découvrir ce corps qui ressemble au mien, c'est horripilant, c'est comme si je me caressais moi-même ! Je n'y peux rien, mes pensées forcent mon esprit. Te prendre, j'ai failli plus d'une fois te forcer parce que la vue de ton corps dénudé devant moi me fascinait… Te faire mien pour de bon.

* * *

Et là ce matin, je dors à moitié. Je sens… Je sens quelque chose de bizarre… C'est troublant… C'est enivrant… Je sors de mon sommeil, je ne réalise pas ce qui se passe. Peut être que mon cerveau me joue des tours, et que je suis toujours endormi ?

Une caresse furtive… Un drap qui glisse le long de mes jambes, l'air s'engouffre sur mon corps nu… Des doigts, délicats, à peine posés sur mes fesses… Mais ! Mais ? C'est quoi cette entourloupe ? Un autre souffle, ce n'est plus l'air ambiant… C'est… C'est un souffle tiède… Puis, une pression sur mes reins, une douceur, une peau… La tienne, la mienne… Des mains qui passent dans mes cheveux, tes mains ?

Ton souffle de plus en plus près, sur mon cou, je sens que tu frémis. Kanon, est-ce bien toi ? Je fais semblant de dormir pour profiter de ce rêve éveillé, en espérant que ça soit bien toi… Tu m'embrasses à présent, mon cou, mon oreille, mon lobe, tu le mordilles… C'est trop bon, j'ai des frissons qui s'éparpillent dans tout mon corps, je me retiens de ne pas gémir. Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes. Ta bouche se fait de plus en plus avide, tu parcours mes épaules, mon dos, la cambrure de mes reins… Vas-y descends, n'hésites pas, je n'attends que ça ! Ca y est tu t'y es aventuré ! Ces sensations sont trop délicieuses j'ai tellement envie de me retourner et de te prendre dans mes bras… Je sens tes dents cisailler ma chair. Ta langue démoniaque me couvre de perles salées… J'entends ta voix masculine glapir de plaisir, je crois que tu es à bout, tu ne peux plus te retenir… Et j'en suis au même point que toi.

Hen… Cette fois-ci tu commence à onduler ton bassin sur mes fesses, sans gêne, sans retenue. Plus rien ne compte que nous deux. Je m'abreuve de toutes les sensations que tu m'offres, même avec les maîtresses ou amants que j'ai pu avoir, ça n'a jamais été autant meilleur qu'avec toi. Je désire que tu aille encore plus vite, que tu me couvre entièrement. Cette fois-ci s'en est trop ! Je n'arrive plus à retenir ce flot en moi, il faut que je tourne la tête, il faut que je te vois, si c'est bien toi… ?

Lentement j'ose changer de position, j'ouvre les yeux, c'est bien toi, mon magnifique tortionnaire. Tu fermes les tiens, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Kanon ? As-tu hontes ? Moi pas… Je sais, je devrais, nous sommes frère, c'est interdit de faire l'amour avec son frère. Et alors ? J'ai déjà basculé du côté des ombres il y a bien des années, alors, un délit de plus ou de moins, je m'en moque ! ! !

Tu as sans doute peur de ma réaction ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire, je suis satisfait que tu es eu l'audace le premier… Ne pleures pas mon cher frère, je n'aime pas voir couler des larmes de tes yeux si purs. Je veux te voir, pouvoir fixer ton image dans mon esprit. Avec mes doigts je t'oblige à les ouvrir, tes sublimes prunelles océanes, comme les fonds marins qui te servaient de demeure. Tu es si éblouissant. Je sourie malgré moi devant ce tableau enchanteur, en plus tu es ému, perdu, tu me touches. Je veux que tu me possède entièrement, je les passe dans ta bouche ravageuse, et je pars à l'aventure de ses courbes félines. Moi aussi je me permets d'explorer tes fesses fermes.

Mes mains se pressent de plus en plus, je m'accroche à tes hanches comme un désespéré, je me cambre pour venir à ta rencontre, sentir ta chaleur me transpercer l'épiderme ! Brûles-moi de ton feu ardent. Tu viens m'embrasser, je retiens ta bouche comme je peux, j'ai envie de mourir sous tes baisers. Fais moi mal comme je t'ai fais mal. J'hurle ton prénom parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui me mette dans cet état de transe, tu me fais décoller de la terre littéralement !

C'est comme si ta peau se fondait dans la mienne. Nous sommes prêts les deux pour aller plus loin, jusqu'au point de non retour… Après ça, plus rien ne seras pareil. Je te fais comprendre du regard que je te donne mon consentement, j'y vois dans le tiens toute l'impatience que tu éprouves. Alors je sens ton sexe s'enfoncer dans les affres de mon intimité. Tu connaitras tout de moi désormais. Il est si dur, si tendu, il me transperce les entrailles. Cette douleur vive je veux néanmoins la ressentir malgré moi. Elle se transforme en délice au fur et à mesure que tu entres et que tu sors, lentement, rapidement, doucement, vivement, tu es un tourbillon de sensations. Je me cambre toujours plus pour t'accueillir entièrement, te sentir de tout ton être. Il me semble qu'il n'y a plus rien autour de nous, ma tête me tourne, tout s'embrouille, au loin j'entends ta voix prononçant mon nom comme un mantra…

Prouves-moi que tu m'aimes, et n'ais pas honte, moi en tout cas je n'éprouve pas ce sentiment. Au contraire, j'ai envie de le crier au monde entier. Nous nous sommes retrouvés après tout ce temps perdu…

Toi-moi, moi-toi, ça n'a plus d'importance, nous ne formons plus qu'un tout, viens vers moi, viens vers moi mon amour, viens te caler dans mes bras, t'y loger pour l'éternité. Là, dans cette chambre, toi allongé sur moi, je m'enivre de ton parfum comme si c'était le mien. Je serre mes bras autour de ton corps pour que tu ne m'échappes plus jamais.

**FIN **


End file.
